La quête du SaintAlbum
by Tipitina
Summary: Une journée ennuyeuse à Shin Makoku conduit Yuuri dans la salle du trésor et...


_La quête du Saint-Album_  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : … plotbunny surgisseur qui n'attendait que son heure... Je ne suis pas responsable. C'est pas moi ! Kawaii… ça suffit non ? Humour on va dire.  
Source : Kyou Kara Maoh !  
Personnage principal : Morgif ! Non non je plaisantais.  
Spoiler : ben j'en sais rien… J'ai pas encore tout vu mais bon attendez-vous à en trouver peut-être.  
Disclaimer : Wolf-sama & Cie ne sont pas à moi parce que sinon dans mon monde Conrad ne serait aussi tête à claques par moments et Yuuri si aveugle. ;; Le YuuWolf vaincra !  
Notes : Pour Meanne, parce qu'elle le vaut bien et que c'est aussi un peu de sa faute :p ! On va dire Spoilers jusqu'au 39. Merci aussi à shakes pour sa béta du tonnerre. 

Il était dit quelque part dans l'oracle de Shin Makoku qu'aujourd'hui allait être un jour sans. Yuuri bailla, le regard à moitié endormi dirigé vers la cour du château. C'était tout juste si les mots de Gunther parvenaient à franchir son tympan. Il s'ennuyait. Il faisait un temps maussade et pluvieux, la leçon mortellement ennuyeuse. Greta était partie la veille voir Hube et Nicola et restait là-bas jusqu'à ce que le temps redeviennent plus clément.

"-Majesté ? Majesté !  
- Hu ?  
- Vous vous sentez bien ?s'inquiéta immédiatement Gunther.  
- On pourrait faire une pause ?  
- Je suis là pour servir le moindre de vos désirs Majesté ! répondit l'homme avec les yeux brillants.

Yuuri lui fit un sourire forcé et partit comme l'éclair hors du bureau royal. Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et reprit son souffle. Mais déjà la voix mielleuse et exagérément inquiète l'appelait désespérément. Effrayé tel une bête traquée, le brun reprit sa course effrénée. Il tourna dans le cloître du château et manque de peu de percuter Wolfram de plein fouet.

"-Yuuri ! Ca ne va pas non !fit-il  
- Désolé Wolf ! Je suis poursuivi ! Couvre ma fuite je t'en prie, supplia le brun en s'éclipsant de nouveau.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de lui hurler dessus qu'il avait déjà disparu. Un jour Gunther allait l'enchaîner à son fauteuil et ça en serait fini de ses escapades. Il aurait pu faire l'effort de lui parler au moins. Ou de l'attendre une seconde. Lui aussi s'ennuyait.

ooOOoo  
Pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, Yuuri passa la porte de la chambre du trésor, la refermant avec violence et la bloquant avec tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Son œuvre accomplie, il soupira de soulagement, s'essuyant le front de la main. Mais un bruit le fit sursauter. Déséquilibré, Yuuri ne put éviter l'inévitable. Il glissa sur quelques marches, tombant sur les fesses sur les quelques suivantes et finit sa course sur le ventre par terre au pied des escaliers.

"Aïeaïeaïe…"

Il se releva avec difficulté, se frottant les fesses et tombant nez-à-nez avec Morgif et son sourire affreux.

"-Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !" grogna Morgif

Yuuri soupira, affligé.

"Tu es vraiment inutile toi tu sais ?"

L'épée émit ce qui devait un reniflement vexé et Yuuri se détourna d'elle, regardant les étagères une par une. Il se décida à fouiller parmi ces trop nombreuses merveilles, toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres.

Au bout de deux heures, il s'assit contre le mur du fond. Il comptabilisait presque toute la dentition d'un grand dragon éparpillé de ci de là dans la cave, des tonnes de vieux papiers gribouillés dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié des caractères, de vieux bijoux, cassés pour la plupart mais devant avoir tout de même une grande valeur.

Il soupira et s'appuya encore un peu plus contre le mur. Celui-ci se mit à trembler et d'un coup Yuuri bascula en arrière en criant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?" se plaint-il

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'était pas parti bien loin de la cave. Un petit renfoncement était caché derrière ce mur. Il se redressa doucement et un bruit de papier froissé lui fit baisser la tête. Il ramassa le parchemin et l'observa. Il était vieux mais bien moins que la plupart des reliques qui était entreposées ici. L'écriture était fine et élégante mais la personne qui avait rédigé ces quelques lignes avait bien appuyé la plume sur le parchemin, peut-être à cause de la peur ou de la colère.

Pris dans son rêve, Yuuri se voyait déjà le héros de l'un de ces livres d'enquêtes historiques de son monde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déchiffrer les mots Mazoku.

" A toi " …hm… " l'imprudent qui "…ah ! " A toi, l'imprudent qui lit ses lignes. Ne cherche pas l'Album royal ou tu seras maudit par les dieux et tu subiras mon courroux " ! s'écria le jeune homme tout heureux d'avoir lu sa première malédiction.  
- MALEDICTION ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il relut une nouvelle fois les quelques lignes. Aucun doute à avoir. Il n'était pas encore un grand lecteur Mazoku mais ça il savait qu'il l'avait bien lu. Il avala sa salive et fixa le morceau de papier.

Secouant la tête, il prit une décision. Il était le Roi ! Le Maoh ! Il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une malédiction ! Ou peut-être que si mais il devait le faire ! Pour son pays mais aussi pour le salut de son après-midi mortellement ennuyeuse.

Il se leva, déterminé à accomplir sa tâche. Après tout qui pouvait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. L'un de ses ancêtres avait peut-être ramené un 33 tours sympa. Peut-être même un disque laser moderne. Tout heureux et sa curiosité piqué au vif, le jeune homme relu les lignes sommaires.

"-Yuuri !"  
- Majesté !  
- Oops, fit Yuuri.

Tout à ses occupations, il en avait oublié Gunther qui avait apparemment trouvé de l'aide auprès de Wolfram et de Conrad. Devait-il sortir ou pas ?

"-Yuuri ! Ca va ? s'écria Wolfram de l'autre coté de la porte.  
- Je vais défoncer la porte, il est peut-être blessé.

Paniquant à l'idée de les voir débarquer, Yuuri reprit la parole.

"Non ! C'est bon ! J'arrive !" Cria-t-il à leur intention.

Il ôta les quelques bricoles qu'il avait installées contre la porte et tira sur la lourde poignée de fer.

"- Majesté ! Vous êtes blessé !"  
- Yuuri !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'enquit Wolfram en regardant le visage couvert de poussière de son fiancé.  
- Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, fit le brun avec un sourire.

Wolfram fit une petite grimace et s'écarta, agacé de s'être inquiété pour rien.

"Idiot."

Yuuri rit un peu nerveusement.

"-Ah ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !" Se reprit le Maoh, en brandissant sa découverte.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Conrad.  
- Une malédiction ! Sourit Yuuri.

Gunther et Conrad le regardèrent, hésitant à se demander si sa chute dans les escaliers ne l'avait plus affecté que ça.

"Et c'est ça qui te fit sourire, imbécile ? Une malédiction n'est pas quelque chose de bénéfique, "signala Wolfram, toujours ennuyé de s'être fait prendre encore en flagrant délit d'inquiétude prononcée.  
- Mais c'est important ! Une nouvelle quête pour le royaume ! Déclara fièrement le roi.  
- Majesté ! Miaula presque Gunther, les yeux pétillants. Votre dévotion est sans pareille, votre courage sans égal !  
- Et quelle est cette quête ? demanda Conrad avec un sourire face à l'expression ennuyée de Yuuri devant celle de Gunther.  
- Euh… Attendez ! Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Yuuri prit une pose dramatique de réflexion, se rappelant une célèbre statue grecque qu'il avait vu en cours. Puis les leçons d'histoire lui revinrent tout aussi tôt en mémoire et il tapa son poing dans sa main. Il se concentra et sa pose se changea, laissant l'instant de suspense à son comble.

"La quête du Saint-Album !"déclara-t-il solennellement.

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu casser tout son enthousiasme mais sa détermination à trouver de quoi occuper ses journées était inébranlable.

"-Où es-tu allé chercher un nom pareil ? "demanda Wolfram, légèrement affligé par son fiancé.  
- Qu'importe ! La malédiction porte sur un album et je le trouverai pour le ramener ici.  
- Un album ? fit Wolfram, suspicieux.  
- Ben oui, regarde ! dit-il en tendant le papier à Wolf. " A toi, l'imprudent qui lit ses lignes. Ne cherche pas l'Album royal ou tu seras maudit par les dieux et tu subiras mon courroux ".

Conrad souriait et Gunther exultait de bonheur. Wolfram lut les quelques lignes puis regarda Yuuri. Revint au parchemin puis à son fiancé avec un regard fin et perçant. Les doigts de Wolfram se crispèrent sur le parchemin et il attrapa Yuuri par le col.

"Si tu pars à la recherche de ton " Saint-Album " je te garantis que quand tu reviendras, tu souffriras tellement que tu regretteras d'avoir trouvé ce gribouillis !" grinça le blond

Il relâcha Yuuri brusquement et partit, laissant tomber le papier derrière lui. Yuuri regardait le dos de Wolfram s'éloigner avec de grands yeux. Se pourrait-il que la malédiction existe réellement ? Que Wolfram voulait le prévenir ? Y réfléchissant encore un peu, assis sur le sol, il n'entendait même pas Gunther reprocher son comportement indigne à Wolf. Conrad vint à ses cotés et lui tendit la main. Yuuri s'en saisit sans y prêter la moindre attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Weller, amusé, le sortit de ses pensées.

"-Ne faites pas attention. Les malédictions Mazoku ne peuvent pas agir sur le Maoh." le rassura Conrad  
- D'autant plus si sa Majesté porte l'amulette dorée de Miditrente.  
- La quoi ? fit Yuuri avec un regard bovin.

Il regretta immédiatement sa question lorsque Gunther repartit dans une explication théâtrale, accroché à l'une de ses mains.

ooOOoo  
Yuuri passa la moitié du repas à parler de cette nouvelle quête, l'humeur de Wolfram semblant se détériorer au fur et à mesure. Gwendal ne prêta presque pas attention aux divagations du roi, Gunther buvait chaque parole et Conrad souriait sans rien dire. Ce ne fut que le dessert consommé qu'un regard s'alluma autour de la table.

"Il se pourrait que vous ayez besoin de mes services, mon roi ! "S'exclama Anissina en se levant de table.

Le jeune roi leva la tête dans sa direction, ne comprenant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. Un petit rire de gorge plus tard, Anissina faisait amener un chariot recouvert d'un grand drap blanc. Redoutant le pire, Gwendal s'écarta prudemment, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte. Rattrapé au vol par la prise expérimentée de la jeune femme, Gwendal renonça à l'idée même de fuir.

"Je vous présente ma nouvelle invention ! Elle m'a prouvé son efficacité à de nombreuses reprises et je ne me vanterais sans doute pas en affirmant qu'elle est somme toute sans faille ! Voici donc le détecteur-infaillible-de-provenance-de-parchemin-Kun !" déclara-t-elle

Le drap vola dans les airs tandis qu'une machine toute biscornue faisait son apparition.  
- Et comment ça marche ? demanda Yuuri au grand désespoir de Gwendal qui faisait des signes discrets pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.  
- C'est très simple. Il faut tout d'abord l'alimenter en énergie, comme ceci ! dit-elle en attachant Gwendal sur une selle. Puis l'allumer comme cela.

Elle appuya sur l'un des innombrables boutons et l'engin s'emballa crachant de la fumée et produisant un bruit de cliquetis étrange. Gwendal fut forcé de commencer à pédaler. Anissina attrapa Gunther par le col et l'attacha à un autre bout de la machine, qui lui chatouilla les pieds, le faisant rire aux éclats.

"Bien maintenant il ne manque plus que le parchemin."

Yuuri lui tendit fébrilement, tandis que Wolfram se rapprochait de lui de peur d'être le prochain Mazoku victime de cette folle. Elle sourit et jeta le parchemin dans un petit puit. De la fumée épaisse en sortit et le cliquetis devint un sifflement digne d'une locomotive à vapeur. Ils se bouchèrent les oreilles alors que le son devenait de plus en plus insupportable et une minute de torture plus tard, Gwendal et Gunther s'effondraient, épuisés. Anissina se pencha sur sa machine et se frotta le menton.

"-Alors ? "S'enquit Yuuri.  
- Ce parchemin vient du château lui-même.

Yuuri et Wolfram manquèrent de tomber de leurs fauteuils respectifs.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans le château, c'est normal !"s'exclama Yuuri.  
- Non. Ce n'est pas le lieu où vous l'avez trouvé dont je parle mais du lieu de fabrication du papier et de l'encre.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est un papier de toute évidence royal. Et une encre de cette qualité ne peut provenir que des bureaux rattachés au roi, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Oooooh ! comprit Yuuri.

Anissina sourit, tout fière de son invention. A coté d'elle Gwendal, fébrile, libérait un Gunther inconscient. Yuuri se leva et sembla réfléchir avec la même gestuelle que les détectives anglais des romans.

"Alors le Saint-Album pourrait se trouver dans le château !"conclut dramatiquement Yuuri.

Toutes les personnes encore conscientes de la pièce retinrent un souffle, excepté Gwendal qui ne parvenait pas à respirer de nouveau normalement et Wolfram qui eut un soupir méprisant. Yuuri sourit heureux de cette pause tragique.

"Mais où ? "demanda finalement Conrad en prenant une cuillère de son dessert.  
- C'est une question que je me promets de résoudre ! affirma Yuuri.

Un grand bruit sur la table les fit tous se retourner. Wolfram s'inclina à peine, un regard mauvais à destination de Yuuri qui avala sa salive.

"Excusez-moi."

Le blond sortit de la salle à manger bien peu discrètement, laissant un silence pesant derrière lui. Yuuri regarda la porte encore un petit moment.

"Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer si nous voulons être en forme pour cette nouvelle enquête."

Acquiesçant, tout ceux qui étaient encore capables de le faire se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

ooOOoo  
Quand Yuuri entra dans la sienne, Wolfram terminait d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Les joues légèrement roses, il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers sa grande salle de bain pour enfiler à son tour sa tenue de nuit. Il fut étonnamment rapide et entra de nouveau dans la pièce tandis que Wolfram soufflait sur la lampe à pétrole de son coté. Le blond lui tournait le dos et la tension de ses épaules, Yuuri sut qu'il était encore très en colère mais pourquoi il l'ignorait.  
Il entra dans les draps doucement et regarda le dos de Wolf.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?"demanda-t-il.

Exagérément lentement, Wolfram se retourna avec un regard de tueur.

"Si tu persistes à vouloir partir à la recherche de cette chose, tu peux considérer ta vie comme un enfer dès ce soir."

Brusquement, le blond se retourna et s'endormit. Yuuri le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration calme et régulière de Wolfram. Il se ressaisit et sortit de la chambre, emmenant son parchemin avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et alluma la bougie du bureau. Il sortit sa découverte et fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose était dessinée sur le papier mais ça n'était pas visible autrement qu'avec de la lumière passant au travers. Yuuri sourit en grand. Une carte. C'était une carte ! Le moral de nouveau au beau fixe, le jeune homme repassa sur les traits avec un crayon. C'était un plan du palais et une croix était notée à un emplacement particulier.

"Le Saint-Album est là !"

Il éteignit la lampe et sortit de la bibliothèque à la hâte. Il parcourut les couloirs du palais avec la candeur et la joie d'un enfant lancé dans une chasse au trésor effrénée. Il arriva devant la toute petite porte du grenier, dissimulée derrière l'une des tapisseries imposantes qui devait encore retracer une scène importe de Shin Makoku dont il n'avait retenu ni la date ni la nature. Il mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à l'ouvrir avec un petit cri de victoire. La porte grinça et Yuuri se mit à quatre pattes pour entrer dans la pièce sombre. Derrière la porte, les toiles d'araignée pendaient d'un plafond plus haut qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se releva et fut heureux de constater qu'il le pouvait tout juste.

Bien rangées et poussiéreuses, des malles vieillissaient, de vieux vêtements et autres bibelots dépassant. Suivant son instinct et son gribouillis, il passa à coté d'une commode richement sculptée et s'agenouilla face d'une vieille gargouille de pierre. Il sourit encore une fois en remarquant que sur le sol une planche ne semblait pas à sa place.

Il la souleva au bout de quelques acrobaties dignes de lui, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant une grande boîte enveloppée d'un linge blanc. Il se pencha et la saisit. Mais brusquement une drôle d'odeur l'alerta. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir la bouche béante de la gargouille se mettre à briller. Ses sens et sa raison lui hurlèrent que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Il eut un frisson incontrôlé en voyant des flammes se former et sa main glissa, le faisant tomber tête la première dans la cachette de la boîte tant convoitée.

Un jet de feu jaillit et s'éteignit au bout de quelques longues secondes. Tout s'était passé très vite et Yuuri ne se remettait pas encore d'être toujours en vie. Il se redressa, assis par terre et se toucha le torse pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on te trouve."

Il sourit en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à son trésor et le posa sur ses genoux. Il écarta doucement le linge et ses yeux étincelèrent en voyant la boîte d'ébène richement décorée. Il avait atteint son but sans l'aide de personne. Il essaya de l'ouvrir et échoua. Légèrement curieux mais aussi très désappointé, Yuuri tenta par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait de venir à bout de la serrure magique.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière au bout d'une heure.

"Ca devient plus compliqué que prévu."

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en regardant à l'intérieur de la cachette. Un tas de ferraille brûlée qui tenait encore miraculeusement ensemble était resté caché sous la grande boîte.

Il la saisit du bout des doigts et se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas le casque d'un chevalier malchanceux qui était tombé en recherchant ce trésor. Mais il n'en était rien. Certes l'objet n'avait plus vraiment de forme définie mais tout de même. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et remarqua avec étonnement le blason de la famille d'Anissina sur un coté.

Quel pouvait donc bien être le lien entre cette boîte royale et la famille d'Anissina ? De nouveau, dans une pose digne du lieutenant Columbo, Yuuri se plongea dans une réflexion intense.

Perdu dans ses pensées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, Yuuri laissa le sommeil l'envahir et il s'endormit dans le grenier.

ooOOoo  
Yuuri ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans ce coin du château. Il frissonna, entourant ses bras autour de lui pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Tournant la tête vers ses découvertes, Yuuri écarquilla es yeux en remarquant une lettre posée vers le dessus de la boîte.

Curieux et inquiet que ce soit une lettre de Wolfram lui annonçant officiellement qu'il allait l'étriper dès qu'il le verrait, Yuuri l'attrapa du bout des doigts comme s'il ne voulait pas se brûler. Il regarda l'écriture. Définitivement pas celle de Wolfram. Certes élégante celle-ci était plus rude sur certaines courbes de lettres. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Il l'ouvrit avec moins de précaution et en sortit une feuille de papier.

" A la personne qui a eu la témérité de se lancer dans cette quête dangereuse,

Le seul moyen d'obtenir le trésor contenu dans cette boîte est d'en trouver la clé. Dans les profondeurs de pics blanc. Au fond de la grotte sombre du gardien des Sables se trouve l'objet de votre convoitise.

Bon courage, chevalier. "

Yuuri sourit d'un air totalement idiot. Il avait été promu chevalier. Certes, il était déjà Roi mais d'être reconnu comme un chevalier l'emplissait d'un sentiment d'autosatisfaction énorme. Certes, sa monture n'avait rien à envier aux grands guerriers du Roi Arthur mais il aurait préféré avoir Excalibur à sa ceinture que cette chose inutile et affligeante nommé Morgif par un forgeron magique sûrement enrhumé ce jour-là.

Sa joie retomba un peu mais sa détermination ne s'en releva que mieux. Se relevant avec volonté, il prit la boîte et le tas de ferraille sous le bras et sortit du grenier royal avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

Visiblement, le château était encore endormi. Souriant, il entra dans la bibliothèque et commença à chercher dans les atlas le lieu où devait se trouver la clé. Au bout de quelques heures de vaines recherches, il soupira en refermant le plus gros d'entre eux.

"La tâche s'avère plus compliquée que prévu."

La grosse horloge de la pièce sonna et il sursauta. Personne dans ce monde ne savait qu'il fallait faire silence dans une bibliothèque? Un boucan pareil toutes les heures ne devait pas beaucoup encourager les gens à venir étudier ici.

Il se releva. Wolfram et Gunther n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Gunther arrivait toujours le dernier. A son grand étonnement, Yuuri avait constaté que Wolfram ouvrait toujours les yeux à la même heure tous les jours. La précision avec laquelle le prince Von Bielefeld se réveillait le surprenait à chaque fois.

Il ne venait cependant jamais lui hurler dans les oreilles. La plupart du temps, Wolfram le retrouvait dans son bureau ou dans la cour et venait le rejoindre, le regardant et le saluant sans aucune agressivité.

Wolfram était toujours agréable le matin. Yuuri se prit à sourire. Il aimait bien quand Wolfram faisait ça. Juste pour le voir et retourner à ses occupations. Peut-être pour s'excuser des nuits passées sur le parquet que le jeune Maoh devait subir au mois trois voire même quatre fois par semaine.

Yuuri secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Si jamais Wolfram découvrait son trésor, il trouverait encore le moyen de lui hurler dessus. Cette malédiction lui faisait vraiment peur à ce point ?

Il fouilla la pièce du regard et se précipita entre deux étagères, cachant son butin derrière l'une d'elles avec précaution. Personne n'aurait jamais idée de les chercher ici. Souriant satisfait, Yuuri sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il attrapa d'un coup le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main et l'ouvrit au milieu.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant d'entendre la personne le rejoindre.

"Tu es tombé du lit ?"

Yuuri releva les yeux de sa fausse lecture et lui sourit.

"Pas cette nuit en tous cas."

Wolfram ne dit rien, mais la petite moue sur son visage prouva bien à Yuuri qu'il était gêné. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il avait failli tomber par la fenêtre la fois où il avait changé de chambre pour cause de travaux. Ca lui avait servi de leçons. Plus jamais il ne choisirait de dormir dans un lit contigu à la fenêtre et surtout de son coté.

"Le petit-déjeuner va être servi. Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller en pyjama, idiot."  
- Je vais me changer. J'étais trop pris par ma lecture, sourit bêtement Yuuri en trouvant une excuse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Wolfram en se penchant vers lui.

Surpris comme jamais que Wolfram s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait de manière aussi ouverte, il mit un certain temps à répondre pour finalement montrer la couverture à Wolfram. L'expression du blond changea du tout au tout. Passant d'un joli rouge timide à une colère difficilement contenue, Wolfram serra le poing.

"Yuuri," commença-t-il.

Soudain ahuri de ce changement d'attitude, le roi retourna le livre pour en livre le titre. " Mémoires d'un Roi Volage. "

Il était un homme mort.

ooOOoo  
Installé bien tranquillement dans son bain, Yuuri passait et repassait sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Il avait eu beau chercher à se trouver des excuses, Wolfram ne l'avait pas épargné cette fois. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Il allait remonter pour respirer quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le pied.

Se débattant un instant, il abandonna la lutte et se laissa aspirer sur Terre, ne pouvant aller contre sa défaite. Une minute après il rouvrait les yeux, couché dans les douches des vestiaires. Murata à ses côtés souriait. Il se redressa, assis sur le sol carrelé.

"Murata… Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de me faire atterrir ailleurs comme ma propre salle de bain ?"  
- Si je faisais ça, il faudrait que j'explique à ta mère pourquoi nous prenons notre bain ensemble, sourit le garçon.  
- Mais ça va pas !  
- Tu m'as l'air en forme. Tu t'es battu ? Un problème au royaume ? S'inquiéta Ken.  
- Hein ? Non, c'est Wolfram.  
- Quoi ? fit son ami, ahuri.  
- C'est Wolfram qui m'a frappé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira Murata.  
- Mais rien et je… Aaaaaaaaaah ! Ma quête va être reportée ! S'exclama Yuuri en se relevant d'un bond.  
- Shibuya t'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Oui ! Il faut que je rentre à la maison et vite.

Le jeune garçon courut jusqu'à la porte quand la voix de son ami l'interrompit. Il se retourna et le regarda.

"Tu devrais peut-être enfiler quelque chose avant."

Observant sa tenue inexistante et les regards bovins des autres garçons dans les vestiaires. Yuuri partit se cacher derrière le mur des douches. Murata, hilare, essayait de se retenir de se rouler par terre tandis que Yuuri se disait que ce n'était définitivement pas son jour.

"Mes chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons le privilège de vous permettre ainsi de passer une journée à la mer…"  
- Mais tu te rends pas compte, commença Yuuri, ignorant royalement le professeur qui faisait un discours avant de leur permettre de descendre du bus.  
- Qu'est-ce que cette quête peut bien apporter à ton royaume ? répondit Murata. Surtout que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce truc avant.  
- Petit un, en tant que roi, je dois ramener le patrimoine sur nos terres.  
- Avoue que ça t'amuse, sourit l'adolescent à lunettes.  
- Peut-être, petit deux ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi les gens réagissent comme ça quand je fais allusion à cette chose.  
- Les gens… c'est Wolfram ?  
- Peut-être ! Arrête de m'interrompre, Murata.  
- Vous aussi vous devriez arrêter de m'interrompre, Shibuya-kun, grogna le professeur qui s'était rapproché.  
- Désolé, Monsieur.  
- Puisque vous semblez si excité à l'idée de venir à la plage vous me ferez, vous et Murata-kun, un exposé sur les fonds marins. L'école vous fournira du matériel de plongée.  
- Oui monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Une fois le professeur loin, Yuuri soupira.

"La barbe."  
- C'est de ta faute. Tu ne sais pas être discret, répliqua Murata. Avec un peu de chance, le Roi Originel aura pitié de toi.  
- J'espère.

La journée passa assez vite pour les élèves. Yuuri était en train de bronzer et Murata en train de discuter avec les jolies sirènes qui peuplaient les environs quand le regard courroucé de leur professeur leur rappela leur devoir.

Ils allèrent se changer, Yuuri pestant contre l'acharnement dont faisait preuve leur professeur de biologie et Murata souriant tranquillement. Yuuri fut le premier à sauter dans l'eau. Murata lui sourit encore et lui tendit un sac.

"Le prof nous a laissé des poids supplémentaires, une petite bouteille de secours et l'appareil photo aquatique de l'école."  
- Génial. Tu viens ? demanda le garçon.  
- Non je t'en prie. Va t'amuser tout seul. Je m'occupe du reste.

Dans la seconde qui suivit la phrase de Murata, Yuuri se sentit aspirer vers le fond. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lutter, Yuuri se retint de soupirer, mettant son détendeur dans la bouche.

ooOOoo  
Il fut projeté dans les airs avec une puissante sans égale et retomba durement sur le sol quand l'eau sous lui disparut. Il observa les environs du regard et s'étonna de voir un champ de petits cratères. Des jeysers. Il n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans les livres ou à la télé mais dans son souvenir, l'eau qui était recraché était chaud translucide et non pas verte-bleue et froide. Décidément, ce monde avait encore de nombreux mystères à dévoiler. Il se releva sur ses pieds et constata que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il était seul à l'arrivée. Même Conrad manquait à l'appel ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant.

Il observa les environs et, ennuyé par la tenue de plonge plus que désagréable, la retira purement et simplement. Il farfouilla dans le sac et trouva par bonheur un maillot de bain presque sec.

"Murata, mon sauveur."

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé de telles paroles que le sol se mettait à trembler de plus en plus.

"Une nouvelle éruption !"s'écria-t-il.

Déséquilibré, Yuuri allait tomber dans l'un des cratères quand brusquement on le souleva du sol et il ne vit plus que du noir. Etrangement, ce cratère était visqueux, mou, chaud et ne sentait pas vraiment la rose. C'était même assez dégoûtant comme endroit. Un liquide répugnant lui coula sur la joue et il se demanda s'il aurait vraiment dû manger avant de partir.

" Majesté "

La voix semblait proche mais étrangement étouffé.

" Lâche-le voyons ! "

Soudain, il sembla réaliser que sa tête n'était pas prise dans un cratère mais bel et bien dans la bouche d'une créature dont il visitait la cavité buccale. Se sentant de moins en moins bien et surtout un peu paniqué, Yuuri se débattit. La gueule de l'animal commença à s'ouvrir et Yuuri put alors voir de grandes rangées de dents bien pointues et bien blanches tout autour de lui. Mais tandis qu'un rayon de soleil passait encore à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon fut aveuglé avant de tomber droit sur les fesse, la tête libérée.

"Majesté !"  
- Ryan ? fit le jeune roi un peu déphasé.  
- Je suis désolé votre majesté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Son excellence m'a dit de venir à votre rencontre parce qu'ils seraient retardés.  
- Hein ? … Ah… bien bien…  
- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?  
- Je crois oui…  
- Une chance que nous ayons été engagé ici la semaine dernière pour nettoyer les conduits d'évacuation.  
- Evacuation ?  
- De l'usine de retraitement des eaux magiques usées.

Yuuri ne tint plus et courut se cacher derrière un rocher. Heureusement que Wolfram n'était pas là, il l'aurait encore traité de mauviette. Lorsqu'il revint avec les idées, un tant soit peu plus claires, Yuuri sembla réaliser quelque chose.

"Ryan ?"  
- Oui votre majesté ?  
- Tu peux lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche, demanda-t-il.

Ryan acquiesça et fit asseoir le grand panda pour lui ouvrir la gueule. Un peu réticent, Yuuri tendit le bras et força pour tenter de décoincer quelque chose. Ryan observa la scène sans comprendre. Le Maoh retira lentement sa main avec une petite mine et regarda la chose dans sa paume. Une petite clé en argent avec au bout une longue chaîne ouvragée y trônait. Yuuri écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis il se mit à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre en criant.

Ryan se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

"Majestéééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !"hurla une voix.

Le Maoh se retourna pour faire de grands signes à l'expédition qui approchait. Gunther était en train de pleurer sur sa monture aux cotés de Yozak qui hésitait à le bâillonner et de Conrad qui riait. Wolfram devant eux essayait de calmer son mal de crâne. Deux jours à entendre Gunther geindre l'avait presque habitué à la migraine.

Le blond donna un petit coup sur les flancs de son cheval et s'approcha de Yuuri. Il sauta à bas de sa monture. Il l'observa et failli reculer d'un pas en voyant l'état de son fiancé.

"Yuuri ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
- J'ai examiné les amygdales de KG, sourit Yuuri.

Wolfram ne dit rien pendant une seconde, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Puis…

"Yuuri ! Lâche infidèle ! Avec les monstres des sables maintenant ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ça ! Reviens ici !"

Mais Yuuri ne l'écoutait déjà plus, courant autour de l'animal pour échapper à la colère de son fiancé. Il avait réussi à résoudre une énigme de ce monde à lui tout seul. Rien ne pouvait mettre sa joie en péril.

ooOOoo  
Yuuri était nerveux. Fixant sans rien dire les trésors qu'il avait cachés là quelques temps auparavant, le roi avala sa salive avec difficulté. Les jeux étaient faits. Il hésitait à ouvrir la boîte. Après tout, il s'agissait quand même d'une malédiction. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de s'ennuyer de nouveau toute la journée une fois cette quête accomplie.

Wolfram était en train de dormir et Yuuri avait bien veillé à verrouiller la porte une fois sorti. Le blond lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il poursuive cette expédition et qu'il subisse le courroux du mazoku responsable de tout ça. Cependant, Yuuri devait bien avouer qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir à ses cotés pour ce moment qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'historique. Pour une fois qu'il réalisait seul une chose importante pour le royaume.

Il soupira. La sécurité de Wolfram passait avant tout. Puis qui savait, le blond pourrait prendre sa succession si la malédiction venait à bout de lui. Il ressemblait déjà tellement au roi originel.

Il secoua la tête et reprit courage. Il fallait qu'il pense positif ! Il était de toute façon bien trop jeune pour mourir. Et comme disait Murata, " le comble serait de mourir puceau ". Affligé qu'une telle pensée lui soit venue à l'esprit, le brun plaça la clé d'un coup rapide dans la serrure. Il ne pouvait désormais plus reculé.

Comme mue d'une volonté qui lui était propre, la clé tourna sans qu'il ne fasse un seul mouvement. Un déclic se fit entendre et de nouveau, Yuuri déglutit. Le couvercle se souleva et une lumière intense rayonna à travers l'ouverture.

"Wolfram, Conrad, prenez soin de Shin Makoku."

Il fut aveuglé pendant quelques secondes mais ne se sentit pas en danger. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la lumière disparut et Yuuri rouvrit les yeux. Le bon point était qu'il respirait encore. Ce qui voulait dire que sa tête était encore connectée avec le reste de son corps. Tout du moins avec le cœur et les poumons.

Il s'observa une minute. Tout était en place et surtout sauf. Le courroux des dieux l'avait épargné. Quelle joie d'être le Maoh soudain. Il soupira de soulagement et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de la boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant un livre imposant, avec une couverture de cuir richement décorée. Sur le dessus il y avait une inscription un peu effacée par le temps qu'il n'aurait su décrypter.

Précautionneusement, il prit l'ouvrage et le posa sur ses genoux. Il souffla dessus et faillit mourir d'asphyxie à cause de la poussière qui le recouvrait. La serrure qui maintenait le livre fermé sauta toute seule.

"Sûrement une serrure magique encore."

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page avec attention. Les pages firent du bruit comme un vieux livre qu'on n'avait pas ouvert depuis des lustres et dont les pages avaient vieilli. Celui qui avait enfermé ce livre aurait pu veiller à le protéger de l'humidité et du temps avec sa magie tout de même.

La page de garde était vierge et jaunie, une date était inscrite en haut. Elle était illisible. A croire qu'on ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il sache grand-chose. Il tourna encore les pages et s'étonna en découvrant la photo d'un beau bébé dans son berceau qui dormait.

"Un album photo…"

La malédiction portait sur un album photo. Pour un peu il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur. Il avait failli se faire brûler la tête et son scalp aurait pu finir dans l'estomac de KG dans cette histoire !

Sur la photo suivante, il fut d'autant plus étonné de découvrir Cherie. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais le nourrisson dans ses bras semblait beaucoup apprécier le repas qu'elle lui offrait. Yuuri se dit que la Mazoku avait dû conserver sa taille de bonnet de femme enceinte pour en avoir autant maintenant. A n'en pas douter, ses fils ne pouvaient pas mourir de faim.

C'était amusant de voir les photos du nourrisson au début. Il fut attendri par l'une des photos suivantes sur laquelle un petit garçon souriait avec l'enfant dans les bras. A l'arrière-plan de la photo un autre garçon boudait dans son coin en surveillant les deux autres du coin de l'œil. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il tiqua.

L'enfant qui souriait ne pouvait être que Conrad et l'autre derrière Gwendal. Alors le bébé…

"WOLF !"s'écria-t-il.

Il tourna les quelques pages sur lesquelles il n'y avait que le bébé, s'arrêtant amusé de voir le premier essai de repas à la cuillère de Wolfram. La mixture avait pourtant l'air appétissante, quand elle n'était pas étalée partout sur lui.

Il passa la soirée à tourner les pages du gros album, amusé de voir l'enfance de Wolfram. Il avait peur des grenouilles étant petit car sur l'une d'entre elles, il pleurait avec Conrad pour bouclier face à une grenouille. Certes celle-ci devait être aussi grande que le petit garçon de cinq ans.

Il s'amusa de voir les premières tentatives magiques de son fiancé, ses blessures, ses pleurs et ses sourires. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point le sourire de Wolfram était lumineux sur ces vieilles photos vieillies.

Wolfram était éblouissant aujourd'hui mais avec un pincement au cœur, Yuuri remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme sur la photo où Gwendal avait tenté de sauver Gunther d'une chute dans la fontaine, sans aucun succès.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, surtout sa moue boudeuse et adorable. Les premiers combats à l'épée du garçon étaient époustouflants pour un si jeune enfant et l'admiration et l'amour qui se lisaient dans les yeux de Wolfram lorsqu'il jouait et observait Conrad étaient tout simplement émouvants.

La guerre avait dû le bouleverser. Il eut mal pour Wolfram. Il n'accepterait jamais que ça se reproduise. Il fallait que Wolfram sache encore sourire. Pour lui au moins, même pour se moquer de lui.

Puis il arriva vers la fin du livre et les pages suivantes étaient vierges. Comme si du jour au lendemain la personne qui prenait ces photos avait cessé. La porte grinça et il leva la tête brusquement, dissimulant l'épais ouvrage derrière son dos.

Anissina vint à sa rencontre et lui sourit.

"Majesté ! Gwendal et Gunther vous cherchent partout."  
- Merci Anissina.

La Maoh se leva, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trésor derrière son dos quand une idée lui revint en mémoire.

"Anissina, j'ai trouvé ceci dans la salle du trésor."  
- Oh ! Que de souvenirs, commença-t-elle en prenant le tas de ferrailles dans ses mains.

Comment avait-elle pu reconnaître quelque chose dans ce tas de métal informe ? se dit Yuuri.

"C'est à vous ?"  
- C'est même l'une de mes premières inventions, Majesté, sourit-elle. Une merveille de technique, j'en étais tellement fière. Elle a fait le bonheur de Cherie-sama pendant de longues années. Le Peintre-plus-rapide-que-le-click-kun. Ce fut le passe-temps préféré de Cherie-sama, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram-sama ne décide qu'il n'aimait plus être peint instantanément à son 12ème anniversaire. Il l'a fait brûler aussi sûrement qu'un ennemi du royaume. Je ne pensais revoir ce bijou un jour.

"Ce n'est pas très vieux donc."  
- Une bonne vingtaine d'années au moins. Il faudrait que je calcule exactement la date.

Yuuri déglutit avec difficulté. L'échelle de temps n'était décidément pas la même que chez lui. Wolfram fêtait son 12ème anniversaire alors que ces propres parents venaient de se rencontrer. Mais au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus de questions à se poser quand à la raison du comportement de Wolfram ou bien encore de l'identité de celui qui avait lancé cette rumeur de malédiction.

"Majestééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! "fit la voix étouffée de Gunther.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Merci de tous ces renseignements !"

Il fila à la vitesse de l'éclair dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Il cacha habilement le livre sous le matelas de son coté et fila s'habiller. Il était enfin prêt à de nouveau courir pour fuir quand son attention fut attiré à l'extérieur.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se pencha. Dehors, Wolfram s'entraînait avec ses soldats dans la cour. Il n'essuyait aucun coup, parant et contre attaquant avec grâce et efficacité. Ses recrues étaient malmenées et celles qui ne se battaient pas admiraient comme lui à cet instant. Les cheveux flottants au gré de ses mouvements, de la sueur sur le front, une expression farouche sur le visage, sa veste entrouverte à cause de la chaleur, Wolfram était à couper le souffle.

Seul au milieu du cercle, il faisait penser à un étalon sauvage qui se battait pour résister à une éventuelle capture par les hommes. Magnifique tout simplement. Puis un éclair traversa son esprit. Yuuri fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit en courant, réussissant avec une habileté incroyable et inconsciente à éviter Gunther.

Il se cacha derrière les murs, les arbres pour finalement atterrir dans un buisson, au plus près de Wolfram et de ses disciples. Couché au sol, comme un scientifique observant une bête sauvage dans son habitat naturel, le brun prit l'appareil dans ses mains et regarda dans l'objectif pour prendre une photo de Wolfram en pleine action.

Sa première photo prise, il sourit et leva la tête lorsqu'une ombre anormalement sombre vint sur lui. Conrad le regardait en souriant et Yuuri lui rendit un sourire malin et assuré. L'homme le regarda amusé et repartit lentement à ses occupations après un petit mot.

"Bonne chasse, Yuuri."

Yuuri sourit de nouveau et reprit son activité première. A n'en pas douter ses journées ne seraient plus si ennuyeuses.

OWARI  
Le 25 mai 2005


End file.
